vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Balthazar (Supernatural)
Summary Balthazar was an angel of Heaven and a personal friend of Castiel. At some point during the Apocalypse, he stole a number of powerful artifacts kept in Heaven and faked his own death. He then went on Earth and started to lead a hedonistic lifestyle, even going as far as to buy human souls in a similar fashion to crossroad demons. The weapons in his possession became an issue in the war between Castiel and Raphael when both of them discovered that Balthazar was actually alive. Balthazar eventually sided with Castiel after Raphael sent one of his followers, Virgil, after him. Balthazar was killed by Castiel after he allied himself with the Winchester brothers to prevent the former from opening the gates of Purgatory. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely 7-B | At least 3-B, possibly 3-A Name: Balthazar Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Millions, if not Billions of Years Old Classification: Angel, Possibly a Seraph Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Photokinesis, Astral Projection / Dream Walking, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, including his grace albeit slowly), Invisibility, Telepathy, Teleportation, Healing / Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Time Travel / Chronokinesis, Mind Manipulation, limited Reality Warping, Power Removal (For lower/younger beings), Sleep Manipulation, Higher Senses (Angels can see things normally invisible to humans as well as the true nature of a being), Voice Mimicry, BFR, Non-Physical Interaction, Absorption (can absorb souls and graces of other Angels), possibly Time Stop (Possibly a Seraph), Immune to Time Stopping, Soul Manipulation (As he does not have one) and to Diseases, possibly Resistance to Fate Manipulation (possibly a Seraph) | All previous abilities Transmutation with Lot's Salt (Turned Raphael's vessel into a pile of salt), Can control the plagues with the Staff of Moses, likely many others (Had all of Heaven's Weapons) Attack Potency: At least Town level, likely City level (Likely superior to Seraph Castiel, as the latter considered him a potential threat) | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Was confident about being able to beat Raphael. The latter fled when Castiel challenged him while in possession of the Weapons) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed, with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Comparable to Castiel) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Town Class, likely City Class | Unknown Durability: At least Town level, likely City level | At least Multi-Galaxy level, possibly Universe level (Raphael found himself unable to kill Castiel when he was in possession of the Weapons) Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Kilometres for most abilities. At least Low Multiversal via teleportation Standard Equipment: Angel Blade | Angelic Weaponry Intelligence: Supergenius (He has vast knowledge of innumerable types of magic and was able to deceive every single angel in Heaven by forging his death. Tricked Raphael into thinking Sam and Dean were in possession of the Key to the stolen weapons. Outsmarted Crowley. Stole the Angelic Weaponry) Weaknesses: Angel Blades, Enochian Sigils, Holy Fire Key: Base | Using Heaven's Weaponry Others Notable Victories Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Supernatural Category:Antiheroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Light Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Dream Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Invisibility Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3